


Something to Remember

by Melacka



Category: The Blacklist (US TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Lizzington, F/M, Flirting, PWP, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 05:39:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20989745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melacka/pseuds/Melacka
Summary: Liz watched with a kind of resigned amusement as Red manipulated Aram into a conversation with one of his dear friends and led her away to the other side of the room. Liz glanced back to see the look of panic on Aram’s face and felt a little sorry for him. He looked entirely too pleased with himself and Liz toyed with the idea of resisting him, just to put a dent in that smug satisfaction of his. But then he guided her into a little alcove that was suspiciously screened off from the rest of the room and she went back to just being amused by his antics.Red and Liz find a little time alone in the middle of an operation. Established Lizzington Smut.





	Something to Remember

**Author's Note:**

> So ... I've been out of TBL fandom for a while. I could feel myself drifting away and wanted to find a way to flex my writing muscles again in the hope that I could finally build up some steam for finishing off some of my other Lizzington fics. This ship is the reason I got back into fic writing after a looooooooooooooong hiatus and I don't want to turn my back on them just yet. Besides, nothing says easing back into a fandom like plotless smut, right? Right?
> 
> Seriously, there is no plot here. There is no timeline. Pick a season and imagine this fitting in it. Got a thing for Season 1? Go for it. Prefer the later seasons? Have at it. This does not mention any plot points from any seasons. It is literally just Red and Liz screwing. In public. Sorta. That's it. That's all they're doing. *shrugs*

Liz watched with a kind of resigned amusement as Red manipulated Aram into a conversation with one of his _dear friends_ and led her away to the other side of the room. Liz glanced back to see the look of panic on Aram’s face and felt a little sorry for him. She shrugged helplessly in apology as Red gently manoeuvred her through the crowd.

“Red, why did you—”

“I thought the aim of this evening was to circulate, gather information,” he said smoothly. “Aram needs to practice networking if he’s going to be in the field like this.”

“Yes, but we could have stayed with him.”

“Impossible, Lizzy. We don’t want to draw attention to the fact that we’re all here together. It’s perfectly natural that we would move on to other conversations.”

He looked entirely too pleased with himself and Liz toyed with the idea of resisting him, just to put a dent in that smug satisfaction of his. But then he guided her into a little alcove that was suspiciously screened off from the rest of the room and she went back to just being amused by his antics.

“Keen!” Ressler’s angry voice came through her earpiece. “What are you doing? Where is Reddington?”

Red raised his eyebrows in amusement, and she grinned at him. He carefully extracted her concealed mic and disabled it quickly before slipping it into his pocket.

“Reddington!” Ressler barked and Red calmly removed his own mic, which he had only agreed to wear after a show of great reluctance earlier. “Aram, where are they?”

“Red—” Liz started to say but was cut off by Red gently wrapping his hand around one side of neck and pulling her in for a hungry kiss.

Her mouth opened reflexively in shock and he slipped his tongue in quickly, teasingly, before withdrawing it again. He nipped at her lips playfully causing her to moan a bit too loudly for discretion, and she was thankful that she wasn’t wearing a mic anymore. There was no way that that moan could be interpreted as anything other than _pleased_. Red grinned and started kissing her neck, alternating gentle kisses with teasing licks and nips that made her grab desperately at his hand. She twined their fingers together and tilted her head to the side, encouraging him to continue.

“Aram!”

Ressler’s voice broke into her thoughts again and she groaned loudly.

“Shh, Lizzy,” he rumbled quietly against her neck. “You wouldn’t want someone to _catch_ us, now would you?”

She shook her head weakly as his hand slipped under her dress. He traced little patterns on her thigh before casually lifting her leg and wrapping it around his waist. He hummed in satisfaction as he pulled her in for another kiss, sliding his tongue gently against hers. She gripped his shoulders for support as one of his hands made its way under dress again.

“You look amazing tonight, Lizzy,” he murmured in her ear in between pressing soft, sucking kisses to her neck. “My beautiful Lizzy.”

He pressed his hips into hers and she shivered in pleasure at the feeling of him hard against her.

“I’ve been watching you tonight.”

“Oh?” she said weakly.

“Yes, I’ve seen you making your way through the room. Making _friends_.”

The way he said friends made her look at him suspiciously.

“Friends?”

“All those delightful men lining up to be charmed by you.”

She chuckled and shook her head at him.

“If anyone was charming the opposite sex tonight, it certainly wasn’t _me_, Red,” she said ruefully. “We both know that women are far more affected by you than men are by me.”

“Their loss, Lizzy.”

“Aram! What the hell?” Ressler’s irritated voice came through her earpiece again and she rolled her eyes.

“It sounds like Donald is becoming quite impatient. Listen to him grumbling in your ear like that.”

“Did you deliberately make sure he was out in the surveillance van tonight?” she said suspiciously. “I seem to recall you suggesting it would be a good idea.”

“Of course, to give Aram a chance to test his skills.”

“And it’s nothing at all to do with the fact that you know you can dodge Aram easier than Ressler?”

“Keen! Reddington! If you don’t identify yourselves immediately—"

“My my, he does get worked up, doesn’t he? Just imagine his reaction if he came upon us like this.”

“Red,” she said warningly.

“Do you like that? The thought that he could catch us any second now? That he could walk in and see you with your legs wrapped around me?”

“I only have one leg wrapped around you.”

“I wonder what he would do if he was confronted with incontrovertible proof that you and I are a little more to each other than agent and asset.”

“He probably already suspects,” Liz said uncertainly.

“Everyone _suspects_, Lizzy, but to actually see us together like this? Now, that _would_ be something.”

She didn’t answer and instead desperately sought Red’s lips for a kiss, but he pulled away before she could make contact. He tutted at her and returned his lips to her neck, ghosting across her skin as he gradually moved his mouth lower.

“I must admit, this has been teasing at the corner of my mind for quite some time now.”

“Hmm?” she could barely focus in on his words but didn’t want him to stop through her inattention. He would, too. She just knew it. “What has?”

“Having you here, like this, almost but not quite out in the open.” He traced his finger gently along the edge of her underwear, teasing her. “Knowing that there are so many people around us and yet I’m the only one who can see you like this.”

“Yes,” Liz agreed breathlessly. “Only you.”

“Aram! Find Reddington!”

Liz whimpered as Red paused in his movements at the sound of Ressler’s voice.

“I’ve imagined so many things, Lizzy,” he continued softly. “So many ways I want to have you.”

“Red,” she moaned. “We can’t.”

“Oh, but we can, Lizzy, but only if you want to.” He dipped his head so that he could kiss a line down her neck and towards the top of her breasts. “Tell me to stop, Elizabeth, and I will.”

“What—” she gasped as he pushed her dress aside to sweep his tongue quickly across her nipple. She grabbed his head desperately and felt him smile against her. “What have you imagined?”

“Hmm?” he said, leaning back as he was momentarily distracted from his task.

“You said you had imagined so many things,” she said, taking advantage of his distraction and tracing her hand slowly down his chest, stopping at his belt teasingly. “What have you imagined?”

He chuckled, clearly delighted that she was willing to play along.

“Oh, so many things. Every time I’m in the Post Office these days, I seem to be thinking about whisking you into one of the many dark corners to have my wicked way with you.”

“Yeah?” she said, amused now almost as much as she was aroused. “And how exactly would you achieve that?”

“Well there are so many possibilities, aren’t there?” he said, seeming to give her question serious consideration. “There’s the classic scenario of a disused utilities room or broom closet.”

“How _romantic_,” Liz said with a grin, she quickly undid his belt and started working on the button of his pants. “And what would we get up to in there?”

“I’ve worked out a few options.”

“I bet you have.”

“I have considered arranging for someone to temporarily take over the security system, disable all comms, knock out all video feeds—”

She got his button and zipper undone and slipped her hand into his underwear eagerly. He leaned his forehead against hers as she squeezed his cock.

“But then, of course, it would either trigger some kind of massive assault or Harold would find some way to blame it all on me—”

“How unreasonable of him!” she whispered with a grin. “I’m sure you’d have a plan to deal with that, though? A way to make sure no-one found us in such a compromising position.”

“We’d just have to be very discrete, naturally, and very convincing in our innocence after the fact.”

“I don’t think anything could convince Ressler of your innocence at this point.”

“Doesn’t matter,” Red said dismissively. “Every time you’re explaining something to the rest of the task force, I find myself thinking about pushing you up against a wall and just _fucking_ you, no matter what Donald has to say on the subject.”

“There might be a few too many people there to get away with it,” she said breathily. “But I’m sure a man of your impressive abilities could work something out.”

“And it’s not just in that horrible dungeon that I seek out these fantasies, of course. There’s scarcely a place we visit where I don’t imagine seducing you in some way.”

“Like what?”

“When we went to that bakery the other night, it was all I could do to resist bending you over that counter, other customers be damned.”

He bent his head to her breast again and sucked her nipple into his mouth. She squeezed her leg around his waist, forcing him even closer to her. It still wasn’t enough, though. He released her breast and drew his head back to catch her eye.

“When we were at the cinema, I thought about you spread out on that row of seats, begging me to take you.”

She breathed in deeply through her nose and he tilted his head, considering her. She slowly pumped her hand up and down his cock, daring him to continue.

“I can’t remember the last time we were in the back of my car together that I didn’t think of pulling you into my lap.”

“And yet you’ve never done it,” she said, vaguely disappointed. “I wouldn’t object, you know. I like it when you show me—”

She broke off, embarrassed in spite of herself. In spite of the position she was currently in. In spite of all the time they’d spent together.

“Show you what?” he said encouragingly, pressing gentle kisses to her neck to soothe her.

“Show me that you want me,” she whispered, not looking at him.

He pulled back to look at her, surprised that she could doubt it.

“I always want you, Lizzy.”

“Sometimes it’s nice to be reminded,” she replied, fluttering her fingers teasingly along his cock.

He raised his eyebrows at her and said, “I’ll keep that in mind.”

“Please, do.” She dragged him into a kiss, running her free hand through his short hair roughly, impatient. “What else have you thought about?”

“I’ve thought of you on your knees before me.” He nipped at her ear quickly. “I love to watch you, Lizzy. I love to watch my cock disappear into that beautiful mouth of yours.”

“Oh!” she cried, her eyes slipping shut as the image swam tantalisingly through her mind and she tightened her grip on his cock slightly.

“I love to see you touching yourself when you suck me off,” he murmured, slipping his hand inside her underwear again and drawing slow circles around her clit. “The noises you make are simply divine. There is _nothing_ quite like your pleasure, Lizzy. It sustains me in those long lonely nights when we’re apart.”

“Yes,” she moaned. “Oh, yes, Red.”

“But you know what’s even better than you on your knees before me?” He started to slowly ease her leg down from his waist, waiting until she was steady on her feet before he drew her underwear down her legs and lowered himself to the floor before her. “Me on my knees before you.”

Her eyes widened as she watched him tuck her underwear into the inside pocket of his jacket.

“What are you—”

“I would have thought that was fairly obvious,” he said cheerfully as he lifted her dress until it was bunched around her hips. “You’ve had me on my knees before you often enough that you should be able to recognise it.” He gently encouraged her to slip one of her legs over his shoulder so she was balanced on one foot again. “You’re so wet, Lizzy.”

“Red!” she hissed, looking back the way they’d come to make sure no one could see them even as she settled herself securely against the wall. “What if someone—”

“I have no doubt that Dembe has stationed himself just in front of this little hideaway, he won’t let anyone come near us.” He pressed a kiss to her thigh and smiled up at her. “But you will have to at least try to be quiet, Lizzy, unless you want everyone to hear just how much you enjoy it when I do this.”

She gasped loudly as he parted her folds and his smile widened as he started to tease her clit with one finger while he held her open to him with his other hand.

“Yes, Lizzy, that’s it.” He pressed gentle kisses along the tops of her thighs as she struggled not to squirm under his hands. “Let me give you something to remember later.”

He lowered his mouth to her clit, sucking on it lightly before he drifted away. He pressed feather-light kisses along her folds before he plunged his tongue inside her. She arched her back and slammed a hand over her mouth to stop the sound escaping. Red squeezed her thighs gently as he continued to tease her slowly towards orgasm. He knew exactly what he was doing and exactly which spots to target to have her writhing in desperation against the wall.

“Oh, god, Red,” she moaned as quietly as she could, and she smiled to hear an answering moan from him. Liz didn’t think there was a better sound in the world than Red going down on her. His groans and whispered profanity as he lapped at her turned her on more than she cared to admit.

When he sucked gently on her clit again, she clutched desperately at his head, trying to encourage him to get closer to her.

“Red, please, more,” she moaned. “So close.”

Much to her annoyance, instead of coming closer to her, she felt him back away. He removed his mouth from her with one final, teasing lick across her clit and she sighed in disappointment. He slipped her leg off his shoulder and stood up carefully, casually wiping at his chin.

“What’s wrong?” she said, shocked that he had stopped.

“I told you, Lizzy, I want to give you something to remember.”

“If you don’t finish what you started, this will be memorable in a bad way—”

“Oh, I will finish it, sweetheart,” he promised darkly, slipping a finger inside her and allowing his thumb to just barely graze her clit. She gritted her teeth and threw her head back against the wall.

“Aram! Get to Dembe, he’ll know where Reddington is.”

Liz gasped as Ressler’s voice rang in her ear again. She’d almost forgotten where they were.

“The problem is that we are on something of a time crunch and I must admit that I will need to speed us along a little more than I normally would. I promise I’ll make it up to you later.”

Liz shivered in anticipation and Red smirked knowingly at her.

“What do you want me to do?” she asked shakily, willing at this point to do almost anything he asked.

“I want you to remember this, Lizzy. I want you to think about this for the rest of the night.” He eased a second finger into her, and her eyes slipped closed. “All the time you’re talking to your colleagues.” He drew her nipple into his mouth and bit down gently, making her cry out softly. “All the time you’re making polite small talk.” He circled her clit roughly as he pumped his fingers inside her. “I want you to think about this.” He dragged his mouth away from her breast and up her neck. “Think about me.” He slipped his hand into her hair just hard enough to make her open her eyes and look at him. “Think about me fucking you here.”

He brought her lips to his in a demanding kiss, thrusting his tongue into her mouth to glide against hers. When he pulled away, she was breathing heavily and almost mindless with desire.

“Would you like that, Lizzy? Would you like me to fuck you here?”

“Oh god,” she groaned.

“Would you like that, Lizzy?” he said insistently.

“Yes, please, Red.” She nipped at his lips impatiently. “Fuck me.”

He smirked and backed away from her, removing both hands from her body. She whimpered at the loss and stared at him, completely uncomprehending.

“Well, since you asked so nicely,” he murmured. “Turn around.”

“What?”

“Turn around, Lizzy. Hands against the wall.”

She moved to comply unsteadily and was surprised to see an almost unobstructed view of the main room as she did so.

“Don’t worry, they can’t see you,” Red said soothingly as he traced his hand across her ass. “I’ve been at this venue many times before and this little alcove has proven particularly useful on more than one occasion.”

“Oh?” she said suspiciously. “Just how many people have you dragged here?”

“Just you, Lizzy, and you seemed to come quite willingly.”

“Not yet, I haven’t,” she joked, looking at him teasingly over her shoulder. “Do you need help back there?”

“Oh, no,” he said jovially as he rubbed his cock against her, coating himself in her wetness. “I think I’ve got things well in hand.”

She bit her lip in anticipation as he continued to rub his cock against her.

“But as I said earlier, the thought of this has been teasing me for quite some time now.” He lined himself up to her entrance and paused there, holding her hips so she couldn’t move back against him. “It’s possible I suggested that we come here tonight with this very alcove in mind.”

“Red!” she gasped, and he slid into her. “You planned this?”

“I have many plans, Lizzy,” he whispered, starting to thrust slowly inside her, still holding her firmly by the hips to restrict her movement. “Some of the pleasanter ones involve you.”

She closed her eyes in pleasure and tried to push back against him, but he was still holding fast and thrusting almost unbearably slowly.

“Red, please,” she groaned quietly. “I need more.”

“More?”

“Harder,” she grunted. “Faster. Something.”

“If you insist.”

He pulled out until only the tip remained inside her and thrust hard all the way back in. She braced herself against the wall and bit her lip, trying not to cry out.

“That’s it, Lizzy,” Red said against her ear, leaning a hand around to seek out her clit once more. She let out a little noise when he found it and he shushed her half-heartedly.

“Oh, god.”

He leaned his head against her and increased the pace of his thrusts in time with the circles he drew around her clit. Liz was so wound up that she knew it wouldn’t take long for her to tip over the edge.

“Yes, Lizzy,” he groaned. “My beautiful Lizzy.”

Liz grabbed his hand from her waist and brought it impatiently to her face, encouraging him to cover her mouth, not trusting herself to remain quiet as she got closer and closer to coming. She moaned into his hand, the sound considerably reduced, and pushed back hard against his next thrust.

“Come on, Lizzy,” he begged. “Come for me, now.”

He peppered desperate kisses along the back of her neck as she arched against him, hands scrabbling for purchase against the wall. She finally came with a muffled cry, going almost completely still as pleasure exploded across her body. Nearly frantic in his need now, Red continued to move against her, grunting at the feeling of her clenching around his cock. She hummed in satisfaction and leaned against the wall as Red strained for release.

Liz kissed along the fingers that were still covering her mouth and then bit down hard on one of them without warning. The sharp shock of pain sent Red hurtling over the edge with a cry of surprise, just as Liz knew it would. He latched his mouth onto her neck as he emptied himself deep within her, sucking against the skin so hard that it would certainly leave a mark. He trembled against her for a minute longer, occasionally twitching his fingers against her clit and making her jerk with aftershocks.

“Raymond.”

Liz blinked her eyes open slowly at the sound of Dembe’s voice. He stood just at the entrance of their little alcove with eyes respectfully turned away, but Liz was almost positive he was smirking.

“Agent Mojtabai is coming.”

Red kissed the mark he’d left on her neck and then slowly eased himself out of her, stepping back from her slightly.

“Thank you, Dembe,” Red sighed, tucking himself away and adjusting his clothes.

Liz smoothed her dress back down into place and patted her hair absently. Red carefully arranged her hair so that it covered the mark on her neck, reasoning that there was no need to make it too obvious what had happened here.

“You’re so beautiful, Elizabeth,” Red murmured, caressing her cheek lightly and leaning in to kiss her.

Liz, still feeling languid and relaxed from her orgasm, opened her mouth slightly to encourage him to deepen the kiss. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her roughly against him, causing her to moan appreciatively.

“Mr Reddington!” Aram blurted, sounding both shocked and embarrassed. “Agent Keen!”

Red slowly backed away from Liz and looked over at Aram, the picture of ease and confidence. Liz felt a flush of embarrassment spread across her face.

“Aram! Just the man I was looking for!”

“Y-you were?” Aram stammered, glancing at Liz and then studiously looking away again.

Liz didn’t blame him, really. She fought the urge to adjust her clothes, knowing that would only make the situation even more awkward, more blatantly obvious. She was extremely aware of the fact that she was no longer wearing anything at all under the dress and she worried that it really wasn’t long enough to be able to get away with that safely.

“Yes, I was going to tell you that I needed to take Agent Keen here home.” Red gestured at Liz as if Aram would be confused about who he meant. “She’s feeling a little flushed and out of sorts.”

“R-right.”

“Best to nip that sort of thing in the bud, I always say,” Red continued cheerfully. “I’m sure you can handle things here admirably, Aram. Do give our apologies to Agent Ressler and the rest of your colleagues, but I really must insist on this. As you know, Elizabeth’s health and well-being are my only concern.”

“Of course,” Aram said hurriedly. “She does look a little – uh—”

He trailed off nervously, clearly not wanting to articulate what Liz looked like.

_Thoroughly fucked_, Liz thought to herself, but certainly wouldn’t say out loud. Not in front of Aram, anyway.

“Yes, I think I need to get her straight to bed.” He grinned affably at Aram and Liz suppressed a snort with some difficulty. “No need to concern yourself, Aram, I have things _well _in hand.”

For the second time that evening, Liz found herself feeling sorry for Aram as Red swept her away. She shot him an encouraging smile as she allowed Red to take her arm and lead her back into the main room, Dembe trailing silently behind them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to all those who read/leave kudos/comment etc. It really does make me so very happy and I appreciate it so much!


End file.
